


A Day At The Fair

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Hawkmates and Friends [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, world's fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe(Khufu) and Edith(Chay-ara) take their son to the World's Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the photo Professor Boardman showed.

It was a beautiful day in New York City. It was perfect weather for the World's Fair.

Joe had taken the day off to go with Edith and Aldus. Edith had wanted to surprise Aldus and Joe could never say no to her. 

It had been a little less than four years since they had found each other and awoken the Prince and Priestess. They hadn't expected to have Aldus, but he brought so much joy to their lives he couldn't imagine him not being theirs. Albeit it was harder to hide from Savage with a young child in tow, but so far they'd been successful.

Edith meanwhile was wrangling a very determined three year old boy who didn't want to get dressed. she finally managed to get him into his special outfit she'd chosen for the day. 

As they walked to the subway each took one of Aldus' hands. He laughed every time they would lift him up. Joe would always steal a glance at Edith and how she laughed every time their son did. 

Aldus kept asking where they were going the whole subway ride, but was rebuffed with an "It's a surprise."

As they made their way off the train and into the fairgrounds Aldus could hardly contain himself. Joe picked him up and placed him on his shoulders so he could see everything. 

They played all the games Aldus chose, rode the Ferris wheel, saw a few of the exhibits, and even saw some of the animals. 

They decided it was best to head home after Aldus fell asleep. It had been a long, but fun day. It was one of the few days where Joe and Edith didn't look over their shoulder once to see if Savage was there. 

As they tucked him in and sang him his lullaby Joe set the picture they had taken at the fair on little Aldus' dresser. 

They kissed him goodnight and headed into the living room to listen to the radio.


End file.
